To Try to Love Again
by Forever Moo Cow
Summary: COMPLETE ONE-SHOT HarryDraco Slash Fic!


To Try To Love Again By Katelyn with no life other than her writings.

Authors Note: I have never,in my almost thirteen years of living,wrote a Harry Potter,slash,or one shot, and here I am writing a story with all three things that I've never written before! I pray this story goes well,and I do hope that people like it. Feel free to review, and if you like it well enough I might write more Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter fanfics since I'm so in love with that pairing! I DO support other pairings such as Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasly, Draco Malfoy/Blaise, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood. If you like straight pairings I DO support Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkison(or whatever her last name is)/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasly, and Cho Chang/Harry Potter. IMPORTANT TO KNOW: I will only do a straight fic IF and only IF enough people want me to, if not I'll stick to writing slash fics because I like them better! With all of my boreing talk done(Even though you need to know the above information points up for emphisis) ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Harry, or anything that has to do with the world of Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing them to twist everything to my own sick twisted amusement.

Title: To Try To Love Again Written by: Katelyn(an almost thirteen year old who needs a life other than her writings and books)  
Rated Teen for detailed suisidle thoughts This story is a one-shot so don't expect any more chapters. Though if enough people like it, I have a plot in mind to continue with this story, if not I hope you enjoyed what you read!  
Please review this story! In your review please include the following answeres to the following questions: Rate the fic between 1-4 with 4 being the highest. Do you think I should continue with this story? Do you think I should write anymore fan fics? Should I write other types of stories other than one-shots? Do you like slash fics? Would you like to see me write a straight fic? Do you have any comments,questions,or concerns? If so please leave your e-mail adress and I will gladly respond hopeing to answer all of your questions!  
Now on with the fic! I promis...This time Oo

I watched him die. I watched him die at the feet of Voldamort. I watched my lover Cedric Diggory die, yet I felt nothing. I felt no hatred twords Voldamort, I felt no anger twords the whole situation, I felt no sadness to his death, and I felt no regret that I had never told him that I loved him. I felt nothing. I should have felt something,I know that, but I didn't.

Like a normal day, I woke up and got dressed in my usual black outfit; tight black tee-shirt that shows off everything that one would want to see, and a pair of baggy black pants with various dangling chains; then waited in the common room for classes to begin. I pull the Gryffendor robe over my outfit. Gryffendor.  
Gryffendor... sometimes,espessially recently, I've been wondering if Slytherin would have been a better house to be in. After all I'm truely cowardly at heart. I will never be brave.Every morning I wonder if I will be able to make it through the day.

First class of the day was Potions with the Slytherins. I sat in the same place that I always do, I seen the same faces that I usually see, and like every day; I'm continualy ignored, or forgotten.  
Just once I would love to make eye contact with those georgous silver eyes of the silvery blond haired beauty, but why should he look at the scum of which I have become? I guess that always have been in the spotlight, and then have it die down, really can leave one stranded between confusion and suisidal thoughts to gain attention.  
Suisidle thoughts...I find myself thinking them alot lately. Not to gain attention, but for the best soulution to most problems. After all its because of me that those I care about die. That or maby for once in my life I'm being selfish and for once in my life want, no, need attention.  
If I did commit suiside, would anyone even care? Would anyone have even noticed that I'm no longer in their presence? Would my death have been a waste?  
Will there ever come a day to know that someone actually cares? Does anyone even care now?  
If I was to 'cut' my life short, would anyone atleast 'pretend' to care? Would the blond Slytherin beauty?  
All of these quesions remain unanswered. But I have just one final question. Does anyone know, or even care that I'm thinking suisidal thoughts and that I'm on the brink of carring them out?

After Potions class I walked into the Boys Restroom. Pulling out a switch blade from my pocket, I guide it to my wrist. With a shaking hand I gently press the tip of the blade to the main vein that would soon end my life.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING POTTER!" asked, or rather yelled, an angry voice.  
"What do you care?" I asked in a rather rude manner.  
"Because I DO care. Now, don't tell me you were about to do what I think you were about to do." Oh my God. It's Draco Malfoy!  
God he had such magnificent eyes. "Well then I guess if I can't tell you that, then I better not say!" I retorted, then continued," why are you so concerned anyway"  
"Harry, are you so blind as to not notice that someone standing before you cares about you more then you could ever imagin"  
By this point I couldn't hold onto the switch blade any longer, and it dropped to the floor rather loudly due to the silence between us. It felt as if the tears that I've been holding back for so long were now falling freely. My legs collapsed.  
The last thing I remember was being pulled close to him in a tigh embrace. Slender arms had wraped around my back while the tips of boney fingers caressed my back in an everything-will-be-alright sory of fashion.  
Then I remember wrapping my arms around his back as if clinging, never wanting him to leave, while my forehead rested on his shoulder, tears pouring from my eyes. All the while, never once did he attempt to leave me there.  
Maby life IS worth living. Maby I COULD love again.

Ending Authors Note- How was that? I hand wrote that at 1:37 am last night! I thought it was cute! If you didn't catch it, this whole story was in Harry Potters point of view. NEVER think like Harry did. Life IS worth livving, and you should live life to its fullest EVERY day. Anyway review and make me happy, and despite the fact this is a one-shot, I MIGHT add more to this story! 


End file.
